


don't leave

by SnorkleShit



Series: librarians ficlets and drabbles [15]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Confession, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: anon asked for jazekiel +You’ve said you’re going to leave, but I don’t want you to go and if I don’t say something now…





	

“Don’t pretend like you ever cared.” Ezekiel hissed, pain roaring behind the other man’s eyes, like a lion with no pride. How had Jake not seen this pain before? How had he paid so much attention to everything else, and not this? 

Ezekiel was turning away. Turning his back on him, on the Library, on everything. All because they had taken too much for granted, all because they hadn’t seen the secrets Ezekiel could barely bear to keep until it was too late. But maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe Jake could finally let the unadulterated truth spill out, right now, before it was too late…

“I - I did! I do! I do care!” Jake stammered a yell out to Ezekiel, calling him to halt in his tracks and glance back suspiciously. Jake swallowed, taking a few desperate steps forward. 

“I've always cared, I know, I know I don't show it right, but neither do you!” Jake exclaimed. Ezekiel turned on him, narrowing his eyes.

“Really? That's what you want to-” 

“No! Jesus, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that…” Jake cut Ezekiel off, running a hand over his face. His shoulders slumped, and he sighed. _Time to be a man, Jacob. Suck it up!_

“You drive me absolutely crazy because I care. I know it's shitty but I can't handle the way you act sometimes , especially when you’re -” Jake’s voice stopped in his throat. Ezekiel crossed his arms, looking intrigued but suspicious.

“When I'm what, exactly, mate?” Ezekiel femanded. Jacob swallowed, squeezing his hands into fists at his side to keep them from shaking.

“When you’re all I can think about.” Jake admitted. There was a beat of silence so heavy it halted Jake’s heart, and he held his breath as he watched realization and shock wash over Ezekiel’s face. 

“W-what, uh, what do you think about?” Ezekiel asked, voice cracking slightly. His face was starting to flush, and it made Jake’s chest tight. He felt himself smiling, unable to help himself as he opened his mouth to answer.

“How smart you are, in a way nobody else i’ve ever met is. How kind you are, no matter how much you try to hide it. I think about why you hide it, and you don’t...you don’t give away much. I was so angry about it, for the longest time.” Jake admitted. Ezekiel’s face fell, and he turned his head away. Jake swallowed, and took a step closer. 

“I was being a hypocrite.” Jake admitted, causing Ezekiel to whip back to stare into his eyes. “I thought since I was opening up finally, everyone else had to as well. I...I compared you to Flynn for a long time. But you’re not like him. Yeah, you’re holding back, but you’re not holding back _you_. I know who you are. And I know how I feel about that person.” Jake said sincerely, as their breath mingled in the space between them. 

Ezekiel looked awestruck, like he’d seen something so magical that everything before this paled to nothing but parlor tricks. Yet he was speechless, all he seemed to be able to do was stare at Jake. Jake’s smile spread wider as he read the emotions in Ezekiel’s eyes. Taking joy and disbelief as invitation, Jake moved slowly forward, reaching out to run his fingers along the edges of Ezekiel’s sleeve as he closed the distance between them.

“Please stay.” Jake whispered, when they were almost forehead to forehead. Ezekiel transfixed by his very existence and Jake on the edge of a precipice he had never known he’d want to fall off of, they each swayed in each other’s gravity for a breath. 

“With you?” Ezekiel asked, his eyes not quite meeting Jake’s for a moment before they returned dead on. 

When Jake’s lips meet his, Ezekiel has his answer, when he’s still barely registered he dared ask.


End file.
